Inevitable
by Amaya Kira
Summary: Oneshot  Kyoraku and Ukitake enjoying a storm together. Shounen ai, fluff


I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy day, promising storms with the presence of heavy clouds. Most people would prefer to be inside on a day like that, perhaps enjoying a good book or a glass of sake with friends.<p>

A white-haired figure sat on the porch of his house, wrapped in a blanket, watching the sky. Every so often, coughs would wrack his body, but he seemed oblivious to them. A fork of lightning shot across the sky, illuminating his rapt face.

Ukitake Juushiro preferred the weather in the Living World to that of the Soul Society. There, it was nearly always sunny, and when it did rain, it was simply gloomy. There was no excitement in the sky; it had no character.

Sogyo no Kotowari was a storm-type zanpakuto and wielding it guaranteed a fascination with the weather. The roiling clouds told a story nearly as exciting as a battle. Even if the dampness did aggravate his cough, he still found peace in watching the flashing sky.

The captain of the Thirteenth Division was not in the Living World on a mission. The Winter War was finally over, and the soutaicho had ordered Juushiro to finish his recovery away from the Gotei 13,especially his quarrelsome third seats.

He was not the only one on forced leave. Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, and Kira-fukutaicho had also been sent to rest. They had been the most severely injured and while they were on the road to recovery, it wasn't a wise idea to have them trying to fight strong hollows or deal with the stress of leading a squad. Those three had chosen to attend Karakura High with Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia while they were there.

Everyone but Renji and Rukia was staying in a house owned by the Gotei 13;they were staying with Ichigo. Since the younger Shinigami were at school all day, Juushiro had hours of freedom.

Most days, he chose to enjoy the city during his time off. He would wander the streets, entering shops and stocking up on candy to give to the other "Shiro-chan". He also appreciated the simple pleasure of sitting in an outdoor café, sipping his tea. Afterwards he would return in time to prepare the evening meal and greet the younger ones with treats.

Today, he decided it was simply better to stay on the porch, watching the storm and enjoying the peace. He was completely relaxed.

"Juu~chan!" So much for peace. Without turning his head, white-haired captain let out a small sigh and quietly said, "Yes Shunsui?"

The captain of the 8th division had not been forced on vacation. In fact, the head-captain had really wanted him to stay behind to supervise cleanup, but everyone knew better than to try to keep him away from Ukitake. They had been together since the academy nearly 2000 years before. Kyoraku had simply waltzed up to the Senkaimon as the others were leaving and joined the group. His vice-captain already knew that he wouldn't stay behind and had welcomed a vacation from his flirtatious ways.

"How can you just sit there staring at the sky, Juu? It is so boring; you don't even have anything to drink."

"Not all of us must constantly drink. Besides, Retsu wouldn't approve of me drinking while I am still recovering."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"If you insist on making me drink, bring me a cup a tea. My throat is feeling a bit dry."

"I can't resist those cute brown eyes, I give up. I will bring your tea and my sake so we can watch the storm together."

They sat cuddled up, utterly comfortable. Shunsui wrapped his arm around Juushiro's thin frame, who leaned into his broad chest.

The reiatsu and roar of a hollow caused them to tense, but almost as soon as they registered it, it was gone. All they could feel now was the icy reiatsu of the 10th division captain. Even that mostly disappeared as Toshiro reentered his gigai.

"Shiro-chan has gotten quicker at dealing with hollows." Juushiro said.

"He's probably worried something will happen to Momo-chan."

"Her and Kurosaki's sister. He thinks of Momo with as a sister, but he has some feelings for Karin. Last time she came over, his blush rivaled Abarai's hair."

"His face reminded me of yours the first time we kissed."

"That's because you grabbed me in the middle of the hallway and kissed me with no warning."

"Did I?"

"Yes, and I think you may have insulted a few of the girls too since you had been flirting them just hours before."

"I took a few slaps, but you were worth it."

". . . "

"You are so adorable when you blush like that." Shunsui leaned down to kiss Juushiro's pale lips, effectively ending their musings.

They remained outside for the duration of the storm occasionally kissing but mostly just enjoying the presence of the other. Finally, Izuru, Momo, and Toshiro returned to the house.

"I suppose we should go inside to prepare dinner, I am sure they are hungry. Oh no, I forgot to pick up candy for Shiro-chan! I will have to make sure to pick up extra tomorrow."

"I am sure he will survive the night", Shunsui muttered. He had seen Hitsugaya-taicho giving all the candy to Momo and Karin; however, he knew Juushiro would never give up on the candy. His doting nature was just another thing Shunsui loved about his partner.

Juushiro was sad to leave the storm, but he knew it had to end. Everything would end eventually, even their lives in Soul Society. They would be reincarnated into the Living World. It was inevitable, just like the storm.

* * *

><p><em>Be gentle with your reviews, this was the first fanfic I ever wrote ~ Amaya<em>


End file.
